Daily Missions
There is a different set of specific missions every weekday. These missions are separated into an Easy (E), a Normal (N) and a Hard (H) difficulty, with increasing risks and rewards. Generally, E and N only have a small gap, while H is vastly more difficult and rewarding. The Daily changes every day at 6:00 AM EST (3:00 AM in PST;11:00 AM in GMT). This number is during Daylight Savings Time (summer); in the winter it will be an hour earlier. All chances above taken from this site (NSFW warning). (Note that the actual drop rate percentages are the numbers displayed +1%, due to how its calculations work). It also has efficiency calculations. Special thanks to Lafate for the source. Monday - Golden Armor Here, players can collect both Gold Armors and Platinum Armors, as well as a large amount of Gold. The area is under a poisonous field effect, which deals damage-over-time to all friendly units. The Armors each have a chance to drop themselves, with the Platinum Armor being the rarest. Tips In general, bring plenty of magic damage with you (Witches, Mages, Princesses), as the Armors have very high defense values and are the primary objective in this mission. Because of the poison, strong healers are also necessary. Tuesday - Spirit Rescue Here, players can collect Spirits of all rarities from Silver to Rainbow. The mission consists of large waves of fast enemies, which is best dealt with using strong, cheap blockers. Although AoE is desirable, it is much too expensive to deploy here, so archers are much more useful. As with the majority of dailies, this map also has the poison effect which deals your units damage over time, so a Healer is advised. It should be noted that all Spirits drop from specifically colored wolves only: Silver, Gold and Platinum drop from Red Wolves, while Black and Rainbow drop from Black Wolves. Spirit Rescue H is the most reliable source for Rainbow Spirits, outside of Event Missions. Tips On Spirit Rescue H, bring some max-level fully-cost-reduced bronze soldiers (Atla, Hector, Leo, and/or Ryujin Soldier if you have him) for early blocking while you set your main formation up. It will help immensely in 3 starring the map. Wednesday - A Toast to Men/Skyfallen Gift Here, players can can collect Gift Items and as such is split up in 2 different types of missions: A Toast to Men for male affection items, and Skyfallen Gift for female affection items. A Toast to Men only allows male units. It is the only stable source for male affection items in the game. Skyfallen Gift '''only allows ranged units to be used. In addition, it takes place in a poisonous map, dealing damage-over-time to your units. Tips '''A Toast to Men Having Christopher or Robert in your team can make things easier - because the majority of available male units are melee, a healer is very valuable in these missions. Even without Christopher, players can 3-star A Toast to Men H if they bring at least two max-level fully-cost-reduced bronze archers (Ars and/or Wilfred) to help thin the map of the enemy soldiers and bandits. Skyfallen Gift There will be multiple waves of gargoyles and red gargoyles, so it's best to have both magic and physical attackers. Since nearly all units come from the same place, a mage placed right at the entrance or at the fork works really well. In N and H dragons will join the fray, so bringing a strong healer is recommended. Thursday - Guardian of the Magic Crystal Here, players can collect Demon Crystals for use at the Trading Post (not to be mistaken with Sacred Crystals, the in-game premium currency). As with most other daily missions, the maps have a poison effect, dealing damage-over-time to all units. Crystal Keeper E and N contain a mixture of grounded and flying units, with an emphasis on armors. Crystal Keeper H contains nothing but waves of the Flying Eyes. Nevertheless, it is still only the flying units that can drop Demon Crystals. Tips To 3-star Crystal Keeper H, you'll need at least one class-evolved, high-level silver archer (preferably two) and one class-evolved, high-level silver healer, along with a high level Prince with the Savior title. The Flying Eyes have approximately 480 HP and 150 DEF. Friday - Spirit Rescue The same as Tuesday. Gem Daily Added on March 8, 2016 These missions allow players to collect Blue Orbs, one of the materials for the Awakening system. Category:Missions